


Legacy Code

by frogfarm



Category: Tron (1982), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old meets the new. Together, they fight for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy Code

>   
>  _In nature is a tyranny..._   
> 

The Master lines of unity and order, and Yuri obediently calculates until her nodules glow with the fire of a plexion carriers. Each new cycle brings fresh fodder to the game grid for chewing up, spitting out, de-rezzing and remolding. Tron is a distant memory fading every day, bits rotting out from under, leaving her to fall into the abyss. The blackened crystal realm beyond the mountains is annexed by the MCP, added to the domain and she feels nothing, not even when Sark lays his scarlet hand on her and threatens to undo the fabric of her algorithmic soul.

The bit is hovering overhead when she awakens in her quarters, pulsing away. Yuri rises from the sleep state chamber, too drained of energy to move until the bit goes red and spiky, zapping _no no no_ until she swats the thing away and forces the light of her being into motion. She gathers what she can, certain she won't return. The Creator has carved out his own small secure space, holed up and left his creations to fend for themselves. No place for anachronisms like her in the new system.

The solars are mostly decommissioned, a precious few undergoing repair. She cracks the most gridworthy and sets sail, leaving the main line far behind as the bit twirls and dances beside her.

She doesn't see the Recognizer until the beam is cut.

  
**

  
When the light returns, it blinds her to everything else. Power flows into her system, sending a surge of strength through her weakened frame. Yuri can feel her self being drawn toward something greater, teeming with life overflowing.

She opens her sight to a thing unprecedented. The face and figure of her rescuer are an outrage to binary thought, dark sleek luminous grace with no shame or concealment of power. No amount of furtive and clandestine travel in the rogue quarters of the net could have prepared her for this.

They find themselves unable to communicate, vocals hopelessly out of sync, lacking even basic compatible ports. Only when the stranger transports her to the edge of the wracked and blasted grid and beyond, takes her to the highest tower where she meets the Creator grown weak and frail, learns how long she was offline, does Yuri begin to understand how recursion grows and feeds itself. How to break free of old patterns.

Each new cycle begins in darkness still. But on the third, she looks into Quorra's eyes as they stand by the window overlooking the city, offering authentication in this bold new tongue.

"Will you have me?"

By their side, the bit pulses:

_yes_

  
**  



End file.
